


Do You Think You Can Handle It?

by retro_tinlizzy



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retro_tinlizzy/pseuds/retro_tinlizzy
Summary: At the start of their relationship, with the agreement to enter into something with romantic form, Holmes begins to push Watson's buttons even more.  These questions concern the experience that Watson holds rather than the inexperience surrounding Holmes.





	Do You Think You Can Handle It?

Watson marched out of the pantry with the pair of undergarments that he had found hanging on a meat hook. It only took him a few moments to cross the room, toss the pair into Holmes' face and begin demanding answers for what he had found.

"Holmes, do you realize that you just can't go stealing another man's underwear with the intent of burning them or doing some other godawful experiment?"

The detective slowly sat up in his chair, looking over the newspaper at the underwear that had landed in his lap and up towards the angry doctor looking down on him. Watson could tell that the man was contemplating his options over how to excuse the experiment. No matter the reasoning, Watson wasn't going to let him off the hook for this one. No matter if it was to get an elderly widow off the death sentence or a matter of national security, Watson wasn't going to let this one go.

Holmes had ruined enough of his clothing.

After another sigh and a huff and the crinkling of the paper, the detective asked, "So that implies that there is a valid reason for taking your underwear, Watson. Now as the single bachelors we both are, what do you intend that reason to be?"   
The detective looked directly into the doctor's eyes to continue his questioning.  
"Perhaps it is a reasoning that come from Afghanistan?"

At this question, Watson turned around and went back up to his room. Since the beginning of their more engaged relationship, Holmes had tried to poke at Watson's past experiences. It wasn't very hard to go through the details of Holmes' past sexual exploits and romantic encounters - there were none. When it came to Watson the situation was far more complicated and something Holmes would question about at every moment he could slip it in. 

Even when they were in public.

It was the events in public that particularly maddened Watson. That Holmes should be so careless as to think that he was special and that he wouldn't be carted off by -

"Watson? Are you alright?"

Holmes sounded soft and defeated, and Watson could hear his body leaning against the door frame with the slightest creak of the wood. No matter how slight the detective was, there was no way to avoid the tell tale squeaks of the varying boards at Baker Street. These squeaks and creaking continued as the door edged open farther and Holmes' ghostly form stayed lurking on the other side of the door way. Watson could guess that he wanted to come in, but was most likely afraid of the same thought of intimacy that he himself was nervous about.

"I'm not alright, Sherlock," he paused while using his friend's first name. "But I would be much better if you were to come join me."  
"Do you want me to do anything for you, John?"

The detective's eyes moved to the sheet covering Watson's somewhat noticeable penis. Before John could say anything further, the cat like figure was already up in the bed, toying at his night shirt and under garments, thin fingers moving across his skin like little spiders. That feeling was not particularly enjoyable but the realization of the position of Sherlock's head caused him to gasp. The detective was clearly enjoying worshiping his prick, the soft tongue moving up and down, and the sweet lips that were continually enveloping part of his length. At this point it was enjoyable, but Watson couldn't help but imagining forcing Sherlock's head all of the way down and roughly penetrating his mouth.

When he had regained enough breath, John answered the question that had been asked of him just a few minutes ago. 

"You can take it all down and swallow your treat when it comes."

Sherlock's eyes had gained his happy glint as the detective attempted to take John entirely into his mouth. If the prior experiences in Afghanistan were anything to go by and the compliments John had received in the secret societies of London, his length was quite painful and enjoyable for those who tried to take it entirely. According to one corpsman in the hospital where Watson had initially recuperated, the girth was nothing to laugh at either.

While the detective was trying, the doctor decided to take matters into his own hands and grabbed a fistful of Sherlock's hair. With this added control, he forced Sherlock's head down while bucking his hips up, trying to remember how he used to do this technique behind the medical tents and near the rubbish bins. Usually the person taking him into their mouth would be kneeling while the doctor stood. Even though it was complicated he could still work with the current vantage point.

In the middle of this thrusting fit, Watson pulled the detective up and asked, "How do you like that, my dear Holmes?"

Watson gave him time to recover, watching the drool roll down the detective's cheeks, and listening to his soft moans and groans.

"It's lovely, Watson. Do you think you can go harder?"  
With a smile Watson pushed his length back into the detective's mouth, stroking his hair and asking, "Do you think you can handle it?"


End file.
